


perhaps

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: why did alice follow the white rabbit down?





	

nobody ever asks why,

but do you ever wonder why

Alice followed the rabbit

down the rabbit hole-

perhaps she wanted,

just once,

to make her own decisions.

and when she sat down with the

Mad Hatter and the March Hare,

perhaps she finally

found a place to stay-

a place where she felt like she belonged.

and perhaps,

she knew

by the end

why mother always said

imagination was dangerous.

maybe that was why she followed

the White Rabbit

down the abyss,

so she could _feel_

like she was alive

not just breathing.

she wanted the thrill of being alive,

and if she didn't feel it,

perhaps she wasn't really alive at all.

 


End file.
